criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Takiguchi
Troy Takiguchi was a university student and the star quarterback of the University football team called the Grimsborough Quails. He was murdered in Dead Man Running (Case #34). Murder Details The team attended one of the toughest games in the football season at the University Stadium, featuring the Grimsborough Quails (Jones's favourite team) versus their rivals, the Wippeka Armadillos. At one point of the match, Troy, the lead quarterback was running with the ball and suddenly collapsed onto the pitch. The fans and audience screamed and went wild. Also, Troy's right arm grew to an unnatural size and moments later, the stadium was evacuated, while the team rushed down to the field and received a confirmation that Troy was dead. Upon autopsy, Nathan discovered that Troy had diabetes and was taking regular insulin. However, someone had got hold of the insulin and put Erythropoietin (EPO) in it. EPO was a form of steroids, designed to dope their player into remarkable agility and speed. But the EPO and the insulin were not allowed to mix, and it grew Troy's right arm into an immense and unnatural size. It also caused him to have a heart attack and that was what killed him. Later at the police station, Nathan reveals that the area around the needle mark of the victim was reddish which is weird since the victim is used to injecting insulin himself. There he reveals that the reddish area was caused by traces of capsaicin where it was a substance used to make chili peppers but then he's allergic meaning the killer left capsaicin on the syringe which it is revealed that the killer eats spicy food. On the University's infirmary, they found a syringe where it could have been used for insulin injections which means Troy and his killer might have used it so they send it to Nathan for anlysis results. Also, in the fridge they found an EPO vial where it caused them to examine it and talk to Karimah Breen, the University's head nurse. Upon examing the EPO vial, they found a greasy substance so they send it to Grace for results. Grace reveals that the greasy substance was a mixture of paraffin wax, petroleum jelly and black pigment specifically black makeup where football players use it to reduce sun glare and supporter use it as a show of solidarity meaning the killer left the makeup behind when they spiked Troy's syringe. Thus, it means the killer wears black makeup. Upon anlyzing the syringe, he reveals that it was Troy's last insulin syringe so meaning the killer must have used it to administer EPO to Troy without knowledge. He also found traces of hydrating sports drink in the syringe plunger where it was left on the underside of the plunger's tip where the killer would have pulled it with his fingers to inject the victim. However, Troy only need to push the top of the plunger to inject himself with the syringe's contents, meaning the killer drinks sports drinks before touching the syringe. Killer and Motives Troy was murdered by the coach of the Grimsborough Quails, Franklin Caldwell. Franklin was preparing his team for the upcoming match and discovered that there were talent scouts in the audience. Troy's skills were amazing, but his agility and speed needed improving. So Franklin sneaked into the infirmary where Troy's insulin was being distributed. He broke stole a bottle of EPO and mixed it with Troy's insulin, and then, distributed them to the victim, without knowing the effects. After Troy died and the team were getting closer to the truth, Franklin attempted to frame the nurse, Karimah Breen for the murder by placing the EPO in a fridge. Case Appearances *Dead Man Running (Case #34) Troy's Body.jpg|Troy's Body Info on the match.png|The announcer of the match reacting to Troy's sudden collapse onto the pitch. G. Quails.png|Logo of the Grimsborough Quails. MFL.png|Major Football League (MFL). Madison & Troy.png|Troy with his ex-girlfriend, Madison Springer. 34 franklinjail.png|Franklin Caldwell, Troy's killer Category:Victims